The Missing Years
by LoveShipper
Summary: A collection of one shots depicting what happened between the end of "Boy Meets World" and the beginning of "Girl Meets World". They will be centered on the Matthew's family, mostly Cory and Topanga. Review please
1. Chapter 1

This was a request to do this sort of thing from Analford. This is my first time writing for this fandrom so please be nice. This will be a number of oneshots starting from the time Topanga and Cory move to New York at the end of "Boy Meets World" to start their new life to the first day of junior high for Ms Riley of "Girl Meets World".

Before you ask, no I didn't steal this idea from the author of "Gold". I am doing my own spin on the idea, that is hopefully different then theirs. Hope you guys enjoy it and please review. By the way if you guys have any ideas for oneshots, feel free to tell me and I will write them.

From the moment that Topanga and Cory Matthews got off the plane, they had literally been running ragged from morning to night with applying to Teacher's College and Yale for the next leg of their career journeys and searching for the part-time jobs to pay for the home they were actively looking for and of course to afford the price of living on their own two feet. It was harder then either one could have ever guessed to be in another state where they had to build their own lives apart from their families and best friends but it was the price of being a married adults.

"How many more apartments do we have to see today? We have been to like a zillion. My feet are sore and I am bored. Can't I stay in the car?" Eric Matthews whined and complained as he dragged his feet up the stairs to the next apartment building. He knew he sounded like a little kid but hey a guy has his limits when it comes to being on his feet almost all day being dragged to one apartment to another, he had to keep reminding himself that he was trying to be help his younger brother and sister pick a place to live but he was reaching his limits.

"Oh stop complaining Eric. Topanga and I want your opinion on apartments. It isn't our fault that there are limited # of apartments available in our price range that we actually like or are ready to move in without a huge clean-up first." Cory as patiently as he could explained to his older brother though he was also getting a little frustrated that in the last two days his wife and he had seen over 10 apartments and neither were the right ones for the start of their lives.

"Mr and Mrs Matthews. My name is Virginia Hamilton. I am just so peachy keen on meeting you two. Aren't you two just the cutest couple ever? Ohh I love newlyweds." came the perky, little grating on the nerves kind of voice of the manager of the building who was a buxom bottle blonde wearing a business suit. Her painted pink nails were so long that they practically scratched their palms when Cory, Topanga and Eric shook hands with her and her sunny smile seemed so fake and painted on that they got an uneasy feeling from her.

"I have the most perfect apartment for the two of you. It is just the cutuest little place ever devised. It was like it was made for the two of you. You two will love it, I guarantee as my name is Virginia Hamilton." she gushed as she lead the group up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door with a flourish before she ushered them into the apartment. As Cory, Topanga and Eric walked into through the door, it took their breath away and their eyes went wide.

The apartment was beyond perfect; every surface shone like the sun and had no trace of dirt or dust on it. The windows were open to bring in the sweet-smelling fresh summer air as well as the bright sunshine which made the room that much more brighter and perfect. The apartment seemed to have been painfully scrubbed, polished and cleaned by the previous tenant and each room was a good size for a starter house for two people starting out. The rent included hydro and electricity as well as the use of the building's washer and dryer and storage area. It was the perfect size for a couple starting out with room for kids when it happens and lots of room to live in, it was like it was made for Cory and Topanga.

As Topanga walked around the apartment, she could see little mental videos playing in her head about the life she hoped to have in this apartment; Cory snuggling with their kids as bedtime stories were being read, a curly haired baby waddling towards her outstretched and encouraging arms, teaching her daughter how to bake and waking up each morning to her kids' kisses, hugs, snuggles and could also see Cory and her, old and grey yet still head over heels in love, watching their grandchildren playing all around them, though the topic of kids would be at least a year or two from now.

"Cory, I love this place. We need to get it before it goes off the market. Look at the printout, it is the right price in a safe neighbourhood and it is clean enough to eat off the carpet. It's perfect for us." Topanga whispered to her husband away from Ms Hamilton and Eric who were still walking through the apartment. Since Cory agreed with his wife, the couple eagerly signed the papers, gave the security deposit, with some help from the governement with their student loans, and got the keys for the main door, their brand new apartment and the mail key.

Before the furniture and everything from their previous apartment was brought in from the storage unit it was placed in until a permenant place could be found, Cory and Topanga spent many painstakingly hours painting the different rooms. Even with the radio to add some fun to the boring and time-consuming task, Cory's back, arms and legs started to hurt so he decided to have some fun; he did this by starting a paint fight by rolling paint down her backside with the paint roller. "That color is so you babe. Looking good as usual." he teased as Topanga turned around to look at him with an open mouth and an "Oh no you didn't just do that?" look on her face though a teasing look was in her eyes.

" You didn't just paint my butt. Ohh it is on Matthews! (swipes at his cheeks as well as down his chest with her own paintbrush) Ha take that! Now what are you going to do?. Ok you could do. But then I can do this right back" Topanga said with sass and a " Bring it on" gesture with her hands. That started a painting war with the rollers and brushes flying and sounds of happy laughter, playful taunts and the sounds of running feet could be heard within the four walls. Soon both were covered head to toe with paint but Topanga and Cory didn't care in the least how dirty they were, the paint would come out with soap and water but the memories of this day would last everytime they entered their apartment for a long time.

Within the next few days it was time to move in the furniture with the help of Eric and Shawn which took all and everyone's muscle capacity to carry those heavy and loaded boxes and furniture but by 4pm the house was looking and feeling all cozy, homey and final. Ironically just as the gang was deciding what to eat since the fridge and cupboards were barer then Mother Hubbard's, (no one had the time to go to the nearest grocery store to buy food and other neccessities) when the doorbell rang.

"Well hello there young man. I'm Mrs Henderson, I live three doors down. I just wanted to come and bring you some homemade casserole and welcome you and your lovely wife to the neighbourhood. So welcome and just heat this in the oven for 2 1\2 minutes. Hope to see you at the next condo meeting." Mrs Henderson was a grandmother-type short elderly lady who was holding a dish where the most delicious smell wafted from and made Cory's mouth water. He graciously accepted the dish as well as the good wishes from his new neighbour.

The casserole not only smelled good but once heated up was so gosh darn delicious that not one speck of it was left, the dish was figuritively licked clean, and filled up every inch of their stomachs. Once the little bit of dishes was done, Eric and Shawn said their goodbyes and left Cory and Topanga snuggling on their couch, not speaking but just enjoying the moment when they realized that while their small apartment at Penbrooke had been home for 3 years, this apartment was starting to feel like their home, an actual home to start their life together in.


	2. Having My Babies

This is a request from NickDisney. Hopefully this has more Topanga\Cory romance that will satisfy the shippers of this true-love-practically-from-childhood couple. Hope you guys like it. Review please.

"Breaking News: New York is experiencing a freak snowstorm with the temperatures reaching 5 degrees with the winds making it more like -15 and snow squals that have taken down or at least disarmed most traffic lights and the transit systems, subways and city buses. All schools including all universities and colleges classes have been cancelled. So if anyone is brave enough to go outside, bundle up in layers and try not to stay outside too long. Enjoy your snow day folks." Diana, one of the co-achors of CHFI, announced to the public who were listening to the radio hoping for no school and work for the day, a "do whatever you want, relaxing and fun filled day" for all.

Topanga went to lie down again after going onto her elbow to turn off the blaring and shrill alarm but suddenly a wave of nausea suddenly came over her so she threw off her covers along with her husband's arms, Cory had been snuggling with her all night with his arm wrapped around her waist and breathing evenly into her hair all night long. She barely made it to the toilet before dry heaving like crazy or heaving up bile til her throat and stomach hurt, then put her head onto her arms as she collasped against the wall.

She felt a cool cloth go across her neck as well as gentle and loving kisses being rained on the crown of her head as a gentle hand ran itself through her hair. "Sweetheart, you have been sick off and on for the past few weeks with hardly any appetite. I thought you were just coming down with the flu from running yourself silly with school and work which upted your stress level and decreased your sleep schedule.

I am getting really worried about you. I know you will say that you're fine within a couple more days but I am calling Dr Feltham for an appointment, just to check you out and make sure nothing is seriously wrong. You might call me a worrywart or a hypochondriac, but that is the Cory "Worrywort" Matthews you married so deal with it woman. It would make me feel a whole lot better if I knew you just had a simple case of the flu." Cory said with both a touch of humor, love, care and worry in his voice as he sat down beside her and wrapping her in his arms until the urge to be physically sick passed.

"Ok if you really think a touch of the flu is a reason to call a doctor, then I guess I have no choice but to accept. Cause I know this worry comes from a place of love and wanting the best for me my little worrywort". Topanga's voice took on a teasing but lovingly tone as she kissed her husband's cheek and slowly got up to brush her teeth and hopefully get rid of the nasty taste lingering in her mouth. Cory left the room with a kiss on the top of his wife's head to make her a light breakfast of toast and herbal tea to hopefully calm her stomach.

Topanga's mind was going through the assignments whose due dates were coming up and her work schedule for the next week when the thought that the month was almost up and she still hadn't gotten her menstrual cycle. The toothbrush dropped from her mouth in surprise into the sink as she ran into her bedroom and attacking her purse with tossing items out two handed beside her.

When she found her pocket calender and did some quick calculations then when she got the information she needed, it was dropped onto the bed. She became like a whirlwind as she raced back to the bathroom and locked the door, not even opening it to Cory's worried knocking and asking if she was ok.

"Ok so don't freak out Topanga. It might not be the best time at this juncture to have a baby, both his or her parents are still going to school along with working part time so money will be tight. But hey God thinks Cory and I are ready to be parents then I guess we are, we will just have to budget our finances a little better and accept all and any help from friends and family but together, Cory and I will be the best parents ever.

It will take us awhile to get used to being parents once the munchkin is born but _I _also know that with one look at the grainy picture of our child, we will fall in love with him\her and that love will never change." Topanga talked out loud as she sat on the toilet taking the pregnancy test, feet tapping and leg shaking as she waited for the results.

It seemed to Cory that he had been knocking and calling out to his wife to please open the door for a long time, he was worried about her: was she being sick? Was she lying on the bathroom floor too tired or weak from her sickness to move?. He needed to be in there so why won't she just open the door? He was about to go grab something to break down the door or pick the lock to "rescue" his wife when the door openned and suddenly his arms and lips were filled with his wife as she ran into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him passionately until air was needed.

"Cory, honey, remember in college when you thought I was pregnant and we found out we weren't, our feelings of "having warmed up to the idea of being parents even if we were newlyweds and being a little disappointed"?. We talked about how even though we weren't at all ready emotionally, physcially and financially for a baby at that time, when the time was right, God willing, we would be on cloud 9 when we did become parents and would love our kids unconditionally and be the best parents any child could want. Well in 9 months heaven will bless us with a little angel of our own so all I can say is "Congrats Daddy".

As Topanga spoke, she led her husband to the couch and then to emphasize her main point, she put Cory's hand on her stomach, right over their growing child. She didn't have to wait long for Cory's reaction, his face brightened up with an ear to ear smile and glomped onto her, knocking them both backwards on the couch as he smothered her face in kisses and of course planted little kisses on her wife's tummy and had a whispered conversation with his unborn son or daughter.

A week later Cory and Topanga went to Philadelphia to visit Cory's parents and share their amazing news of their newest family member through a homemade card that has a stuffed lamb on the front and a personalized message inside: "Riddle for you: What is smaller then a period? Gets more adorable yet grows up every day? Doesn't have a heart yet but already loves you guys so much? Answer: Me! Can't wait to snuggle and cuddle with you guys. Only 30 weeks left to go. XO."

"OMG! You're Pregnant! I'm going to be a grandma! I'm so happy for you guys!" Amy Matthews was the first one to react as the news registered in her brain. She glomped onto Cory and Topanga into a huge hug along with kisses on the cheeks. Soon everyone was exclaiming how excited they were for their soon to be neiece\nephew\grandchild and hugs and kisses were being exchanged. 8 months later on October 14th 2002, Riley Anne Matthews joined the family.

5 years later

"What are you doing sweetheart? Aww you playing mommy with Molly dolly? What a gentle mommy you are, rocking and singing your baby to sleep" Cory asked as he walked past his daughter's room where she had her whole doll furniture set up like a miniature nursery and was rocking her doll in her arms singing songs she learned in her kindergarten class. Topanga was taking Maya home after the girls' had a sleepover the previous night.

"Daddy! Guess what?! I asked Santa for a baby brother or sister at Christmas. I was sad when no baby was under the tree but mommy said that in a couple of months my wish will come true. Why so long for the baby to come? Can't God make the baby any faster cause I really want them here with me to play with and love on. I am so excited; I am going to be a big sister.

I will have someone to play with when Maya can't come over to play and to give hugs, cuddles, kisses and snuggles to every night. I wonder how the baby got into mommy's tummy? Did she eat it? Why would she eat the baby? Did Santa use his magic to put the baby in her tummy? Daddy, how did my baby get in Mommy's tummy?" Riley exclaimed in an excited and yet innocent tone as she spilled the secret Topanga had made her pinky promise not to tell her daddy until she told him first.

But it wasn't every day that a child was told that she was going to become a big sister; that one of her biggest dreams of her young life was coming true. She had been asking her mommy and daddy for a younger sibling for as long as she could remember; from the stories and movies she had read\seen having a sibling was oddles of fun and always lead to adventures and laughter (I myself am an only child so I am just saying stuff). Not that she didn't have those kinds of things with Maya, her bestest friend in the entire world, but it has to be different with your brother\sister, right?. So can you blame her for spilling the beans?

At first Cory was a little surprised; the news of another baby was out of the blue, yes Topanga and he had been trying to have another baby for months now but he would have expected that he was the first person his wife would tell about the pregnancy and then both parents could explain it to Riley. Then happiness overturned any and all other emotions so he scooped up the little girl to dance around the room which of course Topanga joined in with kisses and cuddles when she returned from her errand. It was a good thing that Riley was excited about her new sibling so that was one thing off her parents' mind (sibling jeaously hopefully was off the table), now to make plans for their growing family.

A Couple of Days Later

"Alan, we got some pictures from Cory and Topanga. Ohh has Riley grown. She looks so much like her dad when he was her might be because I am her grandma but Riley gets even more adorable every time I see her in person or in every picture I see of her. Ohh the memories we had with that kid. I couldn't love her anymore.

I mean I love our kids but having a grandchild is a whole level of love. OMG Alan, come quick!" Amy Matthews said to her husband who was on the couch watching the baseball game in such a voice that he came rushing over to see what the alarm was. His wife just pointed to the screen wordless but a smile creeping onto her face as she gazed at the last picture on the screen.

Riley was standing by a tree with a huge smile that was missing a front tooth and was wearing a light pink t-shirt while holding a sign: the t-shirt said "I'm going to be a big sister" with the sign of October 4th 2009. "Well it looks like we are getting a new grandchild. That is amazing news. We need to congratulate the kids and of course the little Princess on the new baby." Riley got one of her all-time best 6th birthday present: August "Auggie" David Matthews was born on his big sister's birthday ( I know that Auggie and Riley don't have the same birthday but I think it would be cute if they did. Another reason why maybe Auggie thinks they are twins). So the Matthews family went from 2 to 3 to 4 and neither member could be any happier.


	3. Girl Meets Bullying

Hi guys. I just wanted to remind my fellow writers and readers that these are one shots of possible events that happened to the Matthews' family **after **"Boy Meets World" ends and **before **"Girl Meets World" begins. So pretty please give me story ideas, which I love to get and most likely will write in a timely fashion when given, based on those requirements. Thank you. This is a story request based on the idea from _ Girlmeetsworld1876. _Enjoy and review. The girls are 8 in this story. May not be too much Topanga\Cory romance cause I want to focus on Riley and Maya.

" Sweetheart, what happened? Why is my Riley not so smiley? Did something bad happen at school today? Talk to mommy." Topanga said with concern in her voice and eyes as she scooped up her tear streaked, puppy pouted, trembling rosebud lips, crying little girl where Riley clung to her legs and rained kisses on her plumb cheeks. Riley continued to whimper in her mom's arms as her little mind tried to put together the words to describe the today's events that lead to her little heart hurting.

"Mommy... it...was...horrible. This...little...girl... said... mean... things... about... me... and.. I... tried..to..tell..her..she...was... emptying... my bucket... with her... words... but she.. just.. kept.. doing.. it." Riley hiccupped as she tried to calm herself down with deep breaths but she kept on crying a little as she spoke, burying her face into her mommy's shoulder and maybe using Topanga's sweater as a Kleenex to wipe her nose.

Topanga tried to look towards Maya for the answer to her unanswered question only to find the spot where her daughter's best friend as well as hers and Cory's adopted daughter usually stood was empty. Without noticing her mom's curious look cause her face was still buried, Riley piped up: "Maya is in the office with Mrs Hoedemen. She will need some of your "mommying" when she gets out cause she is in trouble."

So the duo went to the office to collect Maya who hopefully wasn't in too much trouble for whatever had happened ; she was known to be a sassy little girl who speaks her mind most often then not. If a little girl had said or did anything mean to Riley, Maya would have most definitely done something about it to stand up for her best friend therefore earning her little butt a visit to the principal.

"Mrs Matthews, thank you for coming in. I was unable to get a hold of Ms Hart to talk about the fact that her daughter had verbally attacked a girl unprovoked by saying some not nice things about her character. Mrs Stern is only asking for Maya to apologize which Maya refuses to do but won't tell me why. Maybe you can get her to talk so we can put this unfortunate circumstance behind us and move on." Mrs Hoedemen said before leaving Topanga alone in her room with the two little girls.

"It is not true. It is not true. That girl is lying on me and is going to get away with it. I was just protecting my best friend was all I was doing. She did not like me saying mean words to her so she should not do it to my friend. I am getting in trouble for no reason other then being a good friend.

No teacher or principal will not listening to my side, all adults go "blah blah blah" when I try to talk or say "I don't want to hear it Maya" but no one cares about my side. Brooklyn is such a princess!" Maya protested, little arms crossed and "life is not fair" pout on her little face, from her chair.

"Well this adult is listening to you, every word of what you have to say. So you are coming home with me to stay overnight cause your mommy is working late tonight. Mr Cory, me and you are going to sit down and talk about what happened and how a big girl like you can handle this kind of thing the next time it happens. That way you won't land in the office in trouble. Ok?"

Topanga wanted to hear the whole story, not the revised version so that Brooklyn, who Cory and her had heard stories daily about how selfish and spoiled the little girl was as well as mean to her fellow classmates, looked like the victim of bullying herself not the one who started it, and hopefully help her two little sweeties learn to deal with one of life's trials the best they could. Once outside the school, Maya became her usual energetic, talkative whirlwind of energy self pulling Riley to one spot to another pointing out the different types of people that she met while riding the subway to the Matthews' house when her mom couldn't drive her because of an early shift.

"Sorry to disturb your girls' play but it is time to talk. Ok Maya, Topanga and I are listening; what happened today with that girl? What did she say to Riley to make her sad? What did you say to get yourself in trouble?" Cory and Topanga sat on Riley's bed with Riley on her mommy's lap, Maya in the middle with each adult holding onto one of Maya's hands, giving her their undivided attention, support and unconditional love.

* Flashback*

"My best friend is coming over to my house tonight! I am so excited!. I worked on my "fun-genda" all last night and it has oddles and oddles of fun and games in it. Once mommy or daddy put Auggie to bed, we will have to have quiet fun time but it still will be fun cause we are besties having fun together, the two of us together forever." Riley squealed with glee and excitement as she and Maya got their snacks out of their backpacks and went back to their table to eat it.

No matter the amount of hours Riley and Maya spent together, it was never enough. These two little girls were the bestest of friends. They had been since the first day of kindergarten when a shy and timid Riley was sitting on the edge of the sharing circle, too scared to join in, was taken by the hand by Maya who dragged her onto the rug and declared that they were friends now. Because of this friendship, or should we say more like sisters relationship, whatever hours, no matter how long or short they spent together was treasured by both girls. They were both fixtures at the other's houses and considered family by both families.

Riley and Maya were talking all about the many games and activities that were planned for their evening, hands and words flying as their excitement and anticipation increased with each word, when someone practically huffed in their ears. When the girls turned around, they saw Brooklyn aka the girl who all the other girls wanted to play with at recess, eat lunch with and be considered her "friend" scowling at them with her little hands on her hips.

"Oh for the love of Barbie, Riley Matthews shhhhhhhhhh! You talk too much. You go on and on about the most boring things. You like stupid stuff, no one but you likes that stuff which makes it and you stupid. You are a stupid head, Teacher's Pet and a daddy's girl. No one here likes you, you goodie goodie dumbie, your mommy and daddy don't love you anymore cause they had another baby to love so they didn't have to pretend to love you. Maya is your friend cause she is just as silly and a dumbie head as you and no one in the class likes her so no one wants to be her friend."

"Don't say that! That is not nice. You are dipping into my bucket and that is not a good thing. I am telling Mrs Stern that you are being mean to me. My mommy and daddy had my baby brother cause their hearts are big enough to love Auggie and me the same way. Parents do not lie so they are telling me the truth. They love me with all their hearts and that will never ever change." Riley said tearfully, tears coming into her eyes at the hurtful comments being hurled at her character. She was just being herself 100% just like her mommy and daddy had taught her to always be, no matter what happens.

"Yeah go away Brooklyn, you are not wanted here. It isn't Riley's fault that she is loved by her parents, Auggie and the teachers, she is just too lovable not to be. You are the dumbie here, people here don't really like you, they feel bad for you so they play with you to be nice. Now shoo before Mrs Stern has a "teacher talk" to you out in the hall." Maya said while standing up so she was almost nose to nose with Brooklyn, no one made her best friend cry and got away with it not with Maya Olivia Hart nearby.

"I am not scared of Mrs Stern, my mommy says she will always have a lot of cats and be "married" to her job for the rest of her life cause she will never have a man in her life. Kind of reminds me of your mom, Maya, so that makes you just as unloved and dumb as her. No wonder your daddy left you both, he was sad he got you as a daughter. My daddy taught me to always tell the truth, no matter who it hurts and that is what I am doing; don't get all huffy with me for telling you what you should know already." Brooklyn said in an "I'm superior to you so bow down to me mere mortals" tone as she defended herself against someone who was actually standing up to her with a poke to Maya's shoulder. No one stood up to a King and got off scot free, her family knew everything there was to know about anyone in New York and that made them better people.

"Stop acting like you are better then everyone cause guess what princess you aren't. You are just like me just with a different sort of life, that is what my mom and Riley's parents taught me, so you have no right to talk about my dad leaving or call Riley and me names. To be fair, your parents are nosy know-it-alls who need to wake up that they aren't as special as they think they are, hey you are just like them so yeah for you." Maya tried her hardest to pop the "superiority" bubble surrounding Brooklyn anyway she could.

Brooklyn threw her head back and howled-cried crocodile tears which instantly brought children over as well as Mrs Stern to the scene, worry and concern written all over their faces. "Maya.. said.. mean...things... to..me!" wailed Brooklyn throwing herself headfirst into Mrs Stern's body, using her dress as a Kleenex to wipe her "tears", as the little drama queen she was. Everyone glared at Maya like she was the evilest child who ever lived on Earth.

"She started it by saying mean things to Riley and me. I was only defending my best friend. Brooklyn is faking being sad, she wants everyone to feel sorry for her and make me the bad guy. " Maya tried to protest and state her case but no one listened to her. Mrs Stern just gave her the "you're in big trouble young lady" look as she marched Maya down by the arm to the principal office to get her punishment for her "bullying".

* Flashback*

"See I did nothing wrong and I got in trouble because of that spoiled brat. (notices that Cory and Topanga were looking at her with their mouths kind of open already to say "Maya, that is not a nice thing to say. Please think of another way to describe Brooklyn".) What? It is the truth, Brooklyn King is not a nice person, she thinks the whole world spins around her and I was the only person brave enough to stand up to her and I got in trouble for it." Maya said as she finished her story before collapsing onto Riley's shoulder as if re-telling the story took away all her energy.

"Ok Maya, thank you for telling us your side of the story. Now while it is a good thing that you stood up for yourself and Riley, it was wrong to say anything bad about someone else, even if they said something bad to you first.When someone is bullying you, the big girl thing to do is walk away, ignore them and tell the teacher what is being said to you so the teacher can handle it. Can you do that for us?" Cory said in his best "daddy-teacher" voice as he gently tugged at her hand so she would look him in the eye and understand he wasn't lecturing her but giving her a life lesson, like what Mr Feeny gave him growing up.

"I will try my hardest Mr Cory to do that next time Brooklyn is mean to me. It will be hard cause she pushes my buttons and makes me mad at her but I will try to make Riley and you happy with me." Maya agreed which lead to a nice, squishy, squeezy and loving group hug from everyone. It was a good way to end a day that started off pretty bad according to a 8 year old.


	4. Journey to Womanhood

Warning: This story features the discussion of puberty-female puberty so be prepared to read all about it. Hopefully you guys won't mind this topic. I thought of it cause my mom's class is talking about puberty in religion. I don't think anyone has done this topic before so here we go.

Please review. Hope you guys enjoy my little story, sorry if it sucks. Don't own anybody but the characters I make up and of course the plot.

Some people would say that it was a perfect spring night; a light summer breeze wafting in the open windows soothing the sleeping people inside into pleasant and comfortable dreams without needing any fans or blankets. That is what was happening in apartment 211 aka the Matthews family home, the occupants were happily dreaming of their perfect world or having adventures worthy of a book. That is until a blood curdling scream ringing out woke everybody up from a deep sleep at 2 am.

The scream caused Cory to get tangled in his blankets as he struggled to fully wake up and throw off his covers to get to whichever of his children that needed him. This caused him to face plant onto the floor and wiggle around since he was still cocooned in his blankets. Topanga hesitated for a little bit trying to decide whether to help her husband or to help one of her babies, the latter won out so she left her room to search both her kids' room.

"Mommy! Help me! I am really sick! Either that I am really hurt! I woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed I am bleeding from my private parts. It is all over my covers and pjs and my stomach really hurts, like I am going to throw up. I don't want to throw up. I am so scared cause something is really wrong with me; no one can be in this much pain and bleed this much without something being wrong with them. Quick call 9-1-1!."

Riley spoke with pain, suffering and a slight child-like tinge in her voice and eyes big, round and innocent as she silently begged her mom to help her. She was clutching her tummy with her knees to her chest slightly rocking from side to side while Auggie was snuggling and cuddling with his big sister with his little arms wrapped around her hips. He was worried beyond anything that something was wrong with his beloved older sister and wishing there was something, in his little body and limited knowledge that he could do to help.

"Riley, take a deep breath sweetie. In. Out. In. Out. Good girl. First of all you aren't dying, what is happening to you is normal for a girl your age. Every woman goes through this in their lives; you are going to be ok, my little girl is a young woman today. Congratulations sweetheart. Ok so Team Matthew this is what we are gonna do; Auggie baby could you go find the hot water bottle for mommy and bring it here?

Cory, honey I am going to need you to go to Metro for some sanitary pads, don't give me that look, I will write down the specific kind you need to buy so you don't have to worry about figuring anything out. Riley, sweetheart, I will take care of cleaning your sheets while you have a nice hot shower, you will feel much better afterwards. Ok everyone has their assignments so time to go."

Topanga took charge of the situation, like usual, since she was the only one who had experience with menstrual cycles so she gave each one of her loved ones a task to do so that after everything was done, they could all go to bed. The next day was a school\work day and she wasn't looking to have three irritable, grouchy and sluggish sleepyheads to take care of if no one got enough sleep that night.

Good thing everyone listened to her and scrambled to get their tasks done as she stripped the bed and put the bloody sheets into cold water in the kitchen sink to soak overnight and tomorrow they will be added to the weekly laundry. Then it was to the linen closet for some more floral scented bed sheets to be put on the bed, the mattress cover giving her some trouble aka not wanting to stay over the mattress.

"Ok Matthews, you can do this. No need to freak out. You are just a dad getting his pre-teen daughter going through a natural womanly process some supplies to help her get through a scary, emotional and yucky feeling period, ohh bad pun not intended, in her life. Thank God I have Topanga who understands what our little girl is going through on my side or I might be the one who gets sick from the awkwardness.

If I had to explain the birds and the bees to Riley, I would be a stuttering, bumbling mess who would babble on with no point or sense to what I am saying leaving my girl confused or even more scared." Cory talked himself up as he entered an "unknown" territory to every man where everything around him looked foreign and the limited amount of shoppers seemed to be staring at him according to him. He felt their eyes on his back as he struggled to find the right pads by referring to Topanga's writing.

"Awww aren't you a sweetheart; getting out of bed in the dead of night to buy feminine products for your wife. My husband wouldn't be caught dead in that aisle, not without a disguise, a whole lot of asking, pleading and pressuring and me on speed dial talking him through the process. But you aren't ashamed to be seen, you are just being a supportive, caring and loving husband taking care of his wife .

I wish there were more men like you out there. Please tell your wife she is a lucky gal." the cashier who looked around his age commented\gushed as she rang through his purchases and put them into a bag. She wasn't talking loud but Cory still got some appreciative glances from some woman cashiers nearby. He blushed a little, he wasn't used to other people giving him compliments, the only woman he wants to gush over him is his wife.

When he arrived home, he found one of the sweetest sights he ever saw; his two little loves snuggling and cuddling in Riley's now clean bed, both fast asleep with Auggie's little hand on the hot water bottle resting on Riley's stomach like he had been gently rubbing his older sister's tummy while Riley cuddled into him his teddy bear clutched in her arms when they had both fallen asleep.

After Cory and Topanga had kissed their babies' heads while whispering "I love you" in their ears, they collapsed into their bed, arms wrapped around each other and instantly dropped into a deep sleep. That sleep was rudely interrupted by the darn alarm clock shrilling into their ears while the snooze button was well used until it was necessary to get up. Soon another day in the Matthew house started.

"Riley, since your dad is too chicken to talk to you about the birds and the bees (gives husband a playful roll of her eyes to which Cory blows her a mock kiss in response) I will have to tell you. OK so inside every woman there are thousands of eggs, not the kind of eggs that you eat, but the size of a period at the end of a sentence size eggs that you are born with.

When a girl reaches a certain age, the eggs mature and one of them travels through tubes called the Fallopian Tubes into the uterus each month. If it isn't fertilized by the guy's sperm then you bleed for about a week like you are now. If it is, then a baby is made." Topanga explained as she and Cory entered their daughter's room and sat on her bed, she knew this day was coming but it was too soon according to her to have this talk with her daughter.

"And that isn't going to happen until you are way way way older, have a wedding ring on your finger and are really truly ready, emotionally and financially ready, for lovemaking and its consequences. Until then, no guy will ever get that close to you to do anything to you, innocent or not , not on my watch as your loving, caring and protective father and I take that role very seriously.

I was a teenage boy once so I know their way of thinking especially when it comes to girls. And not all of them are innocent and sweet, not like you, my sweet, innocent, naïve and sensitive little one. You are my little girl, it is my duty as your dad to protect you from all and every harm and make sure you are happy, safe and have the best life possible. You can call me over protective, I call it being a dad." Cory interrupted into the girls' conservation putting his two cents in. Topanga lovingly rolled her eyes as Riley gave her dad a hug.

Both ladies knew firsthand how protective Cory was when it came to the people he loves and cares for aka his family and close-almost-like-family friends. The usually passive, awkward and slightly dorky guy would tell off anyone and fight tooth and nail anyone who dares hurt in anyway the people he loves.

No one hurts the people he loves and gets away with it no matter who the "bully" is or if he puts himself in danger in the process. He might go overboard with his protectiveness which would drive anyone crazy, and boy is he good at that aspect, but in the end everything he said and did was in the name of love.

"Wait this uncomfortable-really-bad-stomach-ache- kind-of-pain , feeling like I am peeing myself and feeling oh so yucky all day and all night is not only normal but happens every month? Man how do woman survive this each month? That sucks, good thing it only lasts a week or I might go out of my mind. How do you survive it Mom?

Secondly gross, not listening la-la-la (covers ears and shuts eyes), there is no way any of that other thing, grown up thing that you talked about, will ever happen. Dad and you taught Maya and me to not only respect our bodies but that they are gifts to be treasured and to expect and demand others to do the same. In general, don't let anyone force you into something you don't want to do.

See daddy I do listen to you when you tell me stuff, you say I don't listen but I just proved you wrong so haha. I proved my father wrong, (does a happy dance aka bouncing on her bed) Ohh I need to tell Maya what happened." Riley practically dove for her cell phone on her bedside table, fingers flying over the keyboard to dial the number she practically knew off by heart and then started to talk the minute Maya seemed to answer.

"Well that talk went better then I thought. It actually was easier then I thought it would be. Good job babe." Cory said brightly as Topanga and he left the room with a high five. His wife didn't say anything but was thinking: _Oh sure it was easy for you; I did most of the talking with you putting your two cents in. Just you wait till Auggie hits puberty, then it is your turn to explain everything to our son. Can't wait for that day. _


	5. Mother's Day

This was suppose to be a Mother's Day present but I couldn't get off my butt to start to write it until a week later. I wish all mothers a Happy Belated Mother's Day. I hope you guys like it and review. I don't own anybody but the plot. Family fluff- written when Riley is 6 and Auggie is 7 months. Enjoy.

The alarm went off at 7am waking Cory from a sleep that felt only seconds long. Topanga and he had been up and down all night with Auggie who either needed food, a clean diaper or snuggles and cuddles with mommy and daddy. Also there was Riley whose beauty sleep was interrupted and needed to be cuddled back to sleep as well that hadn't helped the amount of sleeping they got.

His whole body felt like they were weighted down with cement or lead so he had barely enough energy to summon his arms to move to shut off the noisy contraption that dared disturb his much needed sleep. At the very least the energy to open his eyes enough to see what he was doing so he wouldn't hit the bedside table, the headboard or even his wife before dozing off again.

Once the alarm clock had been successfully silenced, it only took Cory a minute to register why he couldn't just roll over and doze some more, spooned around his wife. It was a very special day for all Mothers in the world including his own mother who hopefully got her from the heart-meant-every-word- card and would be receiving a phone call from the entire family later on that night.

Of course the mother of his own children, his soul mate and the love of his life since childhood Topanga would also be honoured with cards, acts and words of love and doing activities that would make her happy aka spend the day with the people she loves as a family. Her special day would start with a homemade breakfast made by his loving hands.

"Don't get up sweetie. You go back to sleep, I'll take care of the kids and breakfast. I love you" Cory whispered into his starting to stir, mumbling of having to wake up sleepyhead wife's ear while raining light kisses on her cheek and neck. With a mumbled "I love you.", Topanga fell back to sleep, in her husband's spot hugging his pillow tightly like a teddy bear, breathing in his familiar scent while Cory put on his robe and left the room.

" Good morning buddy. Did you have a good sleep? It is a very special day for mommy so daddy, Riley and Auggie are going to make sure mommy knows how much we love her. Oh yes we are, aww what a nice smile Auggie is giving daddy, I like Auggie smiles. Let's see; ohh mommy loves these teddy bear overalls so that is what Auggie Bear is going to wear." Cory baby talked to his son who seemed to have been already awake as Auggie was gurgling, babbling and cooing in his crib as he waited for someone to come and get him.

"Riley, sweetheart, come on sleeping beauty, it is time to wake up. I know you are sleepy honey but Daddy and Auggie need the princess's help in making this day special for mommy. That's right Auggie, help daddy wake up your sister." Cory rained kisses on his daughter's plumb little cheeks while gently shaking her but all this accomplished was Riley rolling over and pulling the covers tighter around her little shoulders with grumbles and mumbles.

So it was time to send in the heavy artillery aka Auggie and his undeniable adorableness and love for his older sister. He crawled over to Riley's side and sat back on his heels for a minute just looking at his sister before burrowing in her little arms. He alternated between gently poking her nose, eyes and petting her hair all the while babbling away as if he was encouraging her to wake up with words.

Her little brother's actions worked causing Riley to sit up, still cuddling her little brother, with a smile and eager to start the day. First job was making one of Topanga's favorite breakfast meals; strawberry pancakes made with Greek yogurt and buttermilk with fresh berries on top. Added to the big glass of milk and a bouquet of different color Gerber daisies as the centerpieces completed the aura of tray.

This proved to be a difficult and task with a 6 year old's good intentions of wanting to help but still not coordinated so the workload was a little harder and took a little longer to do but her help was appreciated. Auggie's babbles, cooes and kicks of his feet from his carrier were good motivation to both though.

"Aww this is beautiful baby girl. Mommy is so proud of you, you made this beautiful card all by yourself. This frame of Auggie and your hand and foot prints are going on mommy and daddy's wall so we can show people how big our babies are getting. Ohh this food looks and tastes yummy. Thank you, I feel so loved. So what special and fun things do you guys have planned for today?

I don't care what we do, I am just happy to spend time with my family." Topanga woke up to her husband and daughter singing "Happy Mother's Day" (tune of "Happy Birthday). Riley clambered onto the bed still holding onto Auggie's hand who had just learned how to toddle and both kids gave their mom kisses and cuddles as Cory stood by his bedside holding the tray of food gazing lovingly at the 3 people he loved with all his heart interacting.

After a shared family breakfast, there was no way that Topanga wouldn't share her food with her family, it was time for a day in the sunshine of NY Park and splash pad. It took some time to coordinate a picnic basket, a backpack with swimming gear, sunscreen and lots of water and of course making sure the kiddies were ready, just like a typical family with kids thing. Soon everyone was ready and out the door for the walk to the park.

"Riley, stay where mommy and daddy can see you. Don't worry sweetie, the playground isn't going anywhere, it will be there whenever we get there." Cory called to his daughter as she rode her bike a few feet away from her parents who were leisurely strolling hand in hand pushing Auggie's stroller. Riley stopped each time she was asked but would look back slightly panicked like the playground would suddenly sprout legs and run away if she didn't get there soon.

It seemed like basically every family had the same idea of coming to the park for some fun in the sun, there were a lot of families with young kids along the path and in the playground\splash pad but the Matthew family found the best spot; under a tree that provided a lot of shade but was close to the playground that Topanga and Cory could see Riley play but not have to leave the shade.

"Come play with me daddy!." Riley called out over her shoulder, already starting to run away. Cory was soon hot on her heels though like any father, he didn't go at full speed so as to increase his daughter and his fun, chasing her all around the playground, in and out of the people and trees and up and down the play structure with shouts of: "I'm going to get you little girl!" and "Na na you can't get me!".

Cory finally caught Riley by hiding behind a tree and scooping her up as she ran past looking for him. He swung her over his shoulder upside down and started to tickle her tummy and sides as he taunted: "Oh yeah daddy caught his little princess. Or should I say his little wiggling monkey?

Ohh call out for mommy all you want little girl but someone is going into the pool." He carried a still wiggling, giggling and slightly protesting daughter to the kiddie pool with its shoots of water spilling over the top of the tall pillars or shooting up from the floor and laughing and screaming kids playing nearby.

When father-daughter reached the pool, Riley was swung by her hands so that her feet skimmed the water which splashed water on her ankles and lower legs as she squealed and kicked with delight as the playful threat of being dunked was issued. "Cory Matthews, don't you dare dunk her! She doesn't have a swimsuit on yet." Topanga said as she stood by the fence with Auggie as she watched her husband and daughter laugh and giggle together, which she loved to watch, but she knew she had to be the voice of reason as well.

Her warnings fell on deaf ears as her husband turned around still holding onto Riley to playfully splash his wife's feet. With a mock outrage look on her face and holding a squealing and giggling Auggie out of the way of the water Topanga splashed her husband and daughter right back. After a small water fight, it was time for lunch and to dry out in the sun.

"Whee Auggie. Look how high you are going. Can you touch the clouds like the birdies? Mommy, I don't need help, I am a big girl. I can push Auggie on the swing by myself." With some subtle help from Topanga to get the strength needed to push the swing without stepping on her daughter's independence, Riley was pushing her little brother on the baby swing. Auggie didn't seem to mind who was pushing him, he was enjoying "kicking" the sky and feeling lighter then air for a few minutes.

"Look at me! I am a fairy, flying around the flowers and saying hi to mommy, daddy and Auggie from the sky. The sun is smiling at me as I touch it. Whee, higher daddy, higher!. (freaks out) Help daddy, too high. I am too high, stop me! Stop me! I wanna go for a slide." Riley got her chance to "fly" but like any child her attention span was short before an activity became boring and a new one was wanted so Cory helped her down from the swing.

After a few rounds of going down the wiggly slide and the big slide, some alone with Cory and Topanga holding her hand all the way down or catching her at the bottom and some with Auggie held on her lap, the little family made their way home. While Topanga sat restlessly trying to relax but failing on the couch, Cory bathed both kids, cleaned up the water on the floor made by Riley pretending to be a mermaid and Auggie just splashing with delight and put their pjs on all while cooking a pizza in the oven.

Then the family sat down to eat at the table, Riley and Auggie not as talkative as usual, the day had tired them out so they fell asleep halfway through "Smurfs 2" so once they were tucked in into bed and kissed, mommy and daddy sat down, no talking but cuddling and snuggling on the couch until it was time for them to go to bed. But not before an hour conversation with their own moms was made, what kids would they be if they didn't wish their own moms a happy day?


	6. Deadbeat Dad

This is a little different then my other oneshots. This will have drama, the bad kind that adults deal with and no children should either witness or hear but that is what I think a Guest wanted. If I am wrong, then sorry but that is how I interpreted their request. Please read and review.

I don't own anybody but the characters I make up and the plot of course. Please don't sue. The rating for this is probably T or even slight M.

_I can't believe how naive, stupid and blind I was. Anyone with common sense__ and eyes__ could see that Kermit was cheating on me, no man is that touchy-feely, affectionate and spend that much time__, energy and money__on__ other woman, __both __old girlfriends and strangers, without it being more. But no I "believed" my husband when he said that I was just jealous of other woman and that he __had to the right to have __ friends, male or female, besides me instead of listening to my conscience._

Katy Hart Martin was blindsided a month ago when her husband of 4 years blantly and unashamedly announced that was he leaving her and their 3 year old daughter Maya for an ex girlfriend who he had been cheating with for their entire relationship\marriage and had 3 kids and one on the way with.

The knife was twisted in further when he added: "I never loved you.You have never treated me like the Man of the House, you woman are suppose to care more about taking care of your man then yourselves or the brats you produce.You were a girl to spend time with while Peggy was still with her pathetic loser of a husband and since you were on my case about making a commitment to you, I thought I should marry you to get you off my back."

"You selfish, cheating, manipulative jacka**! How could you do this to me? I gave you everything I had, excuse me that I have a mind of my own with my own opinions and decsion making skills unlike that sorry excuse of a woman you think you love. Someone had to work to pay the bills and take care of your sorry behind. And you are going to just walk out on me and our daughter because your bedmate is finally available. Uh huh, I don't think so mister, that isn't happening.

How am I suppose to tell Maya that not only does she have 4 half siblings but Daddy is moving out and will have to schedule time with her? Did you think about her when you were doing your little running around? Or like always did you only care about is yourself and your wants and needs?" Katy was letting out all her anger, frustration and disbelief at her husband dropping this huge bombshell on her, she wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting her

Unfortunately her words just bounced off her distant, cold fish expressioned husband as he shrugged her off, turned heel, blew a mocking kiss with a "not my problem" retort before leaving the home, not to be seen again for weeks. All Katy told her 3 year old daughter was: "Mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot which hasn't been very good or nice for you to be around.

To be the bestest mommy and daddy we can be for you, we have decided to live in two different houses but that doesn't mean we don't love you any less. We both love you with all our hearts and will continue to be the best parents we can. Do you understand what mommy is trying to tell you baby girl?" Maya knew she should cry or be upset about this major upset in her life but truthfully she didn't really know her father. He barely paid any attention to her when he was home so she was just unsure about what will happen to her next, she hoped she would live in the same house as her mommy.

About 2 weeks later Topanga and Riley were at the house babysitting Maya when a woman, three muscled men and 3 kids ranging from the ages of 4-6 walked in and the woman started to bark orders such as: "This hideous thing goes." "Oh man this house is a dump or at least a house where a color blind or retarded (this is not a word to describe anyone) person lives. I am giving this place a major up haul starting with all this stuff being placed onto the street for the garbage trucks, where they belong."

"Excuse me but may I help you? What makes you think you can waltz in here and take anything from this house?" Topanga said through her teeth, trying to force out politeness when she really didn't feel like it. There was no way that this woman could come into her friend's house and turn it upside down and inside out without a legal and valid reason. If not then she was only too glad to see her out the door or even in court and win some justice for Maya and Katy.

"Oh sweetie, I have the right to do whatever I want to do to this shack to make it a house worthy of my family. Feel free to call my husband to verify but he will just tell you the same thing. So I am going to ask you and the brats to leave MY house and inform what's her name she has 48 hours to get all her stuff out or it will happily be given to the local dump." the woman who was later found to be Peggy, a tall leggy, beach blonde who wore clothes that were way to tight and who had obviously had work done crooned with fake sympathy.

Topanga was about to respond with just as much sass as Peggy had, no one messed with one of her good friends and a little girl she considered her daughter and got away with it scot free not with Topanga Lawerence Matthews there. Where was the fairness in that? When Kermit, she still kind of mentally giggled at his name as it reminded her of the frog, came sauntering into the house where Peggy and the kids came rushing over to practically drape themselves onto him.

"I am sorry madam but this isn't a homeless shelter. So if you could please take your daughters home now and then take all your stuff out sooner rather then later. I won't call the police if you just leave without any fuss. My wife and kids don't appreciate coming home and being terrified of finding strangers in our house and we would be within our rights to call the police so chop chop and scram."

Kermit actually had the nerve to act superior and pretend he did not recognize his own daughter while his wife and kids looked at Topanga with smug looks and turn their nose down at them. Topanga had to hold back a screaming for her father and not sure why he was acting so cold to her Maya in her arms but she was just as angry at him. She would take the girls away right now but in no way was this fight over, she would be Katy's lawyer to make sure this deadbeat and loser wouldn't get anything he didn't deserve.

Two Weeks Later

"This has been the worst couple of weeks of my life; Kermit did a number on me. What a stupid name for a mother to saddle their child with. Though considering the fact that my ex is a slimy, cold hearted man who hops from woman to woman draining them of their money and hope and faith in humanity, it seems like the perfect name. A frog named after a frog seems like poetic justice to me.

Mom, that slime ball actually convinced a judge that it was both legal and moral to not only kick his daughter and her mother out of the only house they have ever known but also gave them 48 hours to get their stuff together and find somewhere to live. And he had the nerve to introduce his mistress who is only more then happy to be with an already married man who will probably ditch her as soon as someone younger and prettier comes available.

And then introduce his other children born out of his cheating to Maya and rub it into her face that he loves them more then our daughter and actually wants to be in their lives when he has practically denounced Maya as his daughter. If he didn't want to be a dad then he shouldn't go around making babies that deserve to have a father, both financially, emotionally and physically in their lives.

Maya deserves to have a relationship with her dad as well as her half siblings but no apparently my baby girl is a toy to love and spend time with only when it is convenient for him. Only to be tossed aside when his little girl toy snaps her fingers demanding he become a spineless jellyfish . Ohh he makes me so mad, I could kill him for what he put Maya and me through."

Katy and Maya had been staying with Maya's mother since their impromptu eviction in a two bedroom but still comfy and homey feeling apartment until Katy could save up for a down payment for another one working overtime and taking shifts whenever she could. She took the opportunity of Maya being asleep to vent her frustrations and anger to her mom who calmly sipped her tea and listened to her daughter.

Ms Hart started to speak when a small little voice came from a bedroom; Maya clutching her teddy bear, fat tears streaming down her little face. "Mommy do you love me? I thought daddy loved me but he is a big old meaniehead. He does not act like a daddy, they suppose to give their kids lots of hugs, kisses and I suppose to feel his love right here (puts a little hand on her chest to demonstrate). But I do not feel it, I feel sad inside. Why does he not love me anymore? Was it something I did? If so, will sorry help?"

Katy's heart broke at her baby girl's words, Maya was begging her mommy with sad words and eyes to assure her that she loved her daughter with all her heart and soul. Maya was not feeling anything but cold distance and cruelness from the man who was suppose to be her hero and someone who should have loved her unconditionally so she was craving love from her other parent. Once again she cursed herself for ever falling for Kermit Martin and putting herself and more importantly her daughter through this heartbreaking and irreplaceable pain.

"Come here babydoll. (Katy takes her daughter into his arms and cuddles her) Mommy loves you with all her heart and no matter what happens or what you do, I will always love. My love will never ever change. Daddy was wrong to say and do what he did to make you think he didn't love you, he does in his own way. He just isn't so good at admitting or showing love, it isn't your fault. Don't worry mommy will love you for both of us. It is now going to be the Hart girls; you, me and Granny. Together we will be ok. I love you my little Maya. Come here and give me some lovin'"


End file.
